Rule Number Five
by tivaforever235
Summary: After Tony and Ziva finally take the next step, Ziva is kidnapped. With the help of FBI Agent Fornell and his team of missing persons specialists, Tony and the rest of NCIS struggle to find Ziva before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is my next multi-chapter fic! I started it during the middle of the season and it started out as a oneshot, but I didn't feel like it was finished after that. Please let me know what you think. Your comments and suggestions help me incredibly! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 1

Tony was pacing the bullpen, pulling the bow-tie on his tux. Back and forth, his impatience growing. McGee leaned against the front of his desk, hands in the pockets of his tux, and rolled his eyes. They were waiting for Ziva and Abby to come upstairs so they could leave for a party NCIS was hosting to honor those lost or injured from Harper Dearing's attack against the Navy. Both men turned when Abby stopped at the entrance to the bullpen. She was wearing a black dress with black lace covering the stomach and to top of her waist, the rest of the dress beautiful black silk. It fell all the way to the floor and had thin straps going over her pale shoulders. Her hair was pulled up off her neck with a few curls escaping the fancy twist she had placed it in. She had a bright red shawl hanging around her arms, her look complete with bright red lipstick.

"Wow Abby," McGee said as he stood from his desk to take her outstretched hand. "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks Timmy," Abby said with a smile as she glanced at Tony. "Just wait until you see Ziva."

At that moment there was a throat cleared behind Abby. She glanced back, smiled and walked away from the entrance to the bullpen, placing her arm around McGee's shoulders. Now it was Tony's turn to be amazed. His heart skipped a beat as Ziva stepped into the bullpen, her Mona Lisa smile on her gorgeous face. The dress was a deep red and complete silk. It had a v-neck with a small knot in the center of her cleavage. The straps went over her dark shoulders and crossed over her back with a diamond pendant in the center of the x. The back dipped all the way to the top of her butt where another diamond pendant sat. Her dark waves were also pulled back in a decorative twist with diamonds in her ears. Tony let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he started towards her.

"Ziva," Tony whispered as he ran his hands down her arms to take her hands. "You look so beautiful. I think this dress might be better than any undercover dress you've ever worn."

"Thank you Tony," Ziva said as she slipped her arm through his.

They made their way downstairs and out to the two waiting cabs. McGee and Abby got in the back of the first one, while Tony and Ziva climbed into the second one. After giving the cab driver the address for the banquet hall, Tony settled back against the seat and placed a hesitant hand on Ziva's knee. It had been a couple of months since the explosion that had trapped them in an elevator for hours and ever since that day they'd grown steadily closer. Tony knew the next step he wanted to take with her, but he was still unsure if she wanted the same thing.

Next to him Ziva was having similar thoughts. After what she had been through in the past with men she was hesitant, but despite that, her feelings for Tony had only grown. After almost dying in the explosion they'd made the decision to confide in each other, not hide behind masks and tell each other what they were feeling. No man could compare to him and she honestly had no interest in looking anymore. She'd found her one true love. If he didn't return the sentiment she didn't know what she'd do. Sighing, she rubbed a hand down the arm he had placed on her knee with her head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Zi?" Tony asked as he glanced down at his partner.

"I'm not sure how tonight will make me feel," Ziva said as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Yea I know," Tony said as the cab rolled to a stop in front of an elegant banquet hall. "I don't know if this will help or hinder."

Tony stepped out of the cab and walked around to help Ziva out. Placing a hand at the small of her back he led her up the steps and inside. Men stopped to stare as they passed, causing Tony to slide his hand all the way around her waist.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva said with a small chuckle.

"I don't want any of these guys getting ideas," Tony said as he gave one guy who wouldn't stop staring a death glare.

"What kinds of ideas?" Ziva asked.

"That they can take you home," he replied as if it were completely obvious.

"Who will take me home then?" she asked as she glanced up at him, daring him to take their game one step further.

Tony hesitated, knowing how he would usually respond. They would go back and forth, one of them taking it to the edge before the other would eventually end it with a joke or by putting up a mask to hide their emotions. He was tired of walking away from how he felt about her, of putting up a mask. Leaning down he placed his mouth on her ear.

"I will," he whispered huskily and surprised her even further by placing a small kiss behind her ear.

Ziva's head shot up as he pulled back, connecting with his green eyes. In them she saw all the lust, love, and desire she felt reflected back. They stood in the center of the hallway, gazing at each other and both realizing their feelings were reciprocated. Before Tony could lean in to kiss her, they were interrupted by Abby.

"How did you guys beat us?" Abby exclaimed as she and McGee came to a stop beside them. "We left before you did."

"Maybe their driver had Ziva's driving habits," McGee teased with a smile.

"Very funny probie," Tony said as he settled his hand on her hip.

They made their way to a large ballroom in the back of the banquet hall. There was a stage at the front of the room with a band and a dance floor in the center of the room, a few couples danced to the swing music the band was playing. They found their boss, Gibbs, talking with Ducky, the medical examiner, across the room. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and started dragging him towards them.

"Let's go say hi, McGee," She said as she dragged him towards the two men.

Tony glanced down at Ziva to find her watching him, a loving look in her green eyes. Taking his hand, she tugged him toward the dance floor.

"Let's dance, Tony," She said as she threaded her fingers through his.

As a slow song began, Tony slipped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They gently swayed to the music, lost in each other to the point that the other guests ceased to exist. Tony sighed happily as he placed a kiss on her forehead, his heart flipping in his chest when he felt her lean into the touch. Gibbs watched them from across the room, squinting when he saw his senior field agent place a kiss on his partners' forehead.

"It's about damn time," Abby said as she watched them too.

"What's goin' on with them Abs?" Gibbs asked as he kept his gaze firmly planted on the couple. Ziva was now leaning against Tony's chest, his arms wrapped around her with his hands clasped at the small of her back.

"I think the explosion changed them," She said as she glanced hesitantly up at him. "They've been spending a lot of time together."

"They've always had a connection, Jethro," Ducky said smiling as he watched them. "They look so peaceful and content. I think their relationship might fall under rule number 5."

"Don't waste good?" McGee asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Timothy," Ducky said with a smile. "Don't waste good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 2

Tony continued to sway lightly back and forth, Ziva contentedly snuggled in his arms. There was no doubt in his mind that she felt the same way about him. He tightened his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, frowning when he glanced up to see Gibbs giving them a death glare.

"If looks could kill, Gibbs would have put us in the ground by now," Tony whispered as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"He is probably not very happy with us," Ziva said as she pulled away from his chest to glance up at him.

"Well he's going to have to get used to it," he said with a smile.

"Really?" Ziva asked angry at the vulnerability very obvious in her voice.

"Really. I know I don't have a great track record with women, but with you it's different," Tony said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I meant it when I said I couldn't live without you."

"I can not live without you either," Ziva said with a smile as she leaned into his touch.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now Zi, but I really don't want to do it with Gibbs staring me down," he said with a chuckle.

"I understand," Ziva said as she placed a hand over his heart. "We have plenty of time later. How about we say hello to the team instead, yes?"

Tony smiled, his heart tightening in his chest as he placed a hand on her hip. She wanted what he did. This beautiful, strong, caring ninja wanted to be with him. There was nothing in his life that was more fulfilling than having the woman you love return the feeling. The smile fell from his face as they approached the rest of the team and he connected eyes with his boss. Gibbs was still staring at them, his focus now on the hand Tony had attached to Ziva's hip.

"Ziva you look stunning, my dear," Ducky said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva said with a smile.

Tony was still feeling his boss' gaze so he offered to get Ziva a drink. As he turned to walk away he felt a hand fall heavily on his shoulder. Gibbs was walking with him, his death glare still firmly in place.

"What are you doin' Dinozzo?" He whispered icily.

"Getting Ziva a drink?" Tony joked, knowing that it wouldn't go over well. Sure enough Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head. "Sorry. I know rule number 12, but I've been fighting how I feel so I don't break that rule for a long time. I can't anymore."

"What happens when you're tired of her?" Gibbs asked as they stopped in front of the bar.

"I can assure you I won't," Tony said and looked straight into his boss' eyes. "She means everything to me. I love her. I've waited a long time for this and nothing that you or anyone says will change that."

Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony stare him down. His gut was telling him to trust this, to trust Tony. He couldn't see any lie in the senior field agents' eyes.

"Ok," He said with a nod. "But if you hurt her, I will not hold her back."

"Understood boss," Tony said with a smile. "And thanks."

Turning to the waiting bartender he ordered a glass of red wine for Ziva and a beer for himself. Across the room Ziva kept glancing towards them, clearly nervous about how Gibbs was reacting to the new relationship. When they turned to start heading back to the group, Tony's eyes found Ziva's and a large smile was plastered on his face. He handed a glass of wine to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"We're good, babe," he whispered.

Ziva sighed happily when she heard that. She had definitely been torn about her feelings towards her boss, a man who had become more like her father. While she respected him and cared about him, nothing would change how she felt about Tony. Not even rule twelve. Regardless of what Gibbs said she would continue to be with Tony, even if it ended up changing how Gibbs saw her.

"Can we please stop pretending something hasn't changed?" Abby said excitedly as she glanced between Tony and Ziva.

"I have no idea what you mean Abs," Tony said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't make me threaten you Tony," Abby teased with a smile.

"Alright, alright," Tony said with a chuckle. "Things have changed, but that's not what tonight is about."

Just when Abby was about to make an impassioned plea for Tony to start spilling secrets the band stopped playing and Director Leon Vance stepped up to the microphone. He shook the singers' hand then turned to address the crowd, a solemn smile on his face.

"I want to thank everyone for being here tonight," he said as he glanced around the room. "Two months ago when we were attacked we lost many great people. Friends, co-workers. We've rebuilt, but that won't take away the memories. Tonight we're going to remember them. And take the time to honor them."

Vance stepped away from the microphone and signaled the band and they began to play a slow song. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. Tony did the same, threading his fingers with Ziva's. Gibbs watched as Tony took her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her temple then placed his forehead against hers. Gibbs sighed heavily and glanced back to Ducky who was watching them with a happy smile on his face.

"Don't look so sour Jethro," Ducky said as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Ah come on Duck," Gibbs said and turned his back on the new couple. "This is just takin' me back. I don't want to see either of them get hurt the way I was."

"I truly don't think there's anything to worry about," He said. "Tony and Ziva have always been there for each other despite all the things they've been through."

"Yeah, but what happens when he gets her out of his system like every other girl he's been with?" Gibbs questioned. "What makes this real?"

"This is real Jethro. All you have to do is take one look at the way he looks at her, and she him," Ducky said as he nodded toward the two.

Gibbs turned back to the dance floor and instead of seeing Tony and Ziva staring lovingly at each other, he saw a scene from years and years ago. A young marine had a beautiful redhead in his arms. Her simple white wedding dress was gleaming. Her smile was blinding, matching her new husband. They were staring at each other, their whole universe right there wrapped together. Gibbs shook his head free of the memory, Tony and Ziva coming back into focus. They both had their eyes closed and their foreheads together as they moved slowly to the music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 3

Tony couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face as he and Ziva made their way to the front of the hotel. He had Ziva's hand secured tightly in his own. Her right hand was rubbing up and down his arm, an equally bright smile on her face. Men in the lobby and open bar area were continuing to stare, but at this point he didn't mind. He knew she was going home with him. What they did when they reached his apartment didn't matter to him at all, just as long as they were together. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple as he opened the door for her.

"You are thoroughly enjoying this aren't you?" Ziva said with a loving smile.

"Enjoying what, Zee-vah?" Tony teased as they waited for a cab.

"Being the one receiving jealous looks instead of the one being jealous," She said as she wound her arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and secured his hands at the small of her back. He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes traveling between his eyes and his lips. Tony slowly began to close the distance between their lips, but before he could finish the valet interrupted.

"Sir your cab is...oh," he said with a grimace as he realized he'd stopped an intimate moment. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Ok first don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Tony said as he placed a hand on the young valet's shoulder. "And second, I can guarantee there is more where that came from so there's no need to worry."

The valet's shoulders sagged as he sighed in relief. Thumping him on the back Tony opened the car door for Ziva and climbed in next to her. He didn't hesitate in giving the cab driver just his address and not Ziva's. Leaning back in the seat he heard Ziva hum in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed small kisses along his jaw as her hand slowly made its way down, stopping when she reached the top of his belt. He grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You better be careful, baby," He whispered as his breathing grew heavy. "We don't want to give this cabbie a show."

"You are going to make me wait huh?" she said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh yeah," he said as his heart continued to thunder in his chest. "Cause I don't want an audience for what I want to do to you."

"And what is that?" She said as she pulled back to look lovingly in his eyes. He smiled as he leaned over, placing his mouth on her ear.

"Make love to you all night long," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Then spend all day tomorrow in bed loving you some more."

"Mmmm, I love that idea," she said as she ran a finger down his cheek.

"I don't mean to interrupt sir," the cab drive said with a smile. "But we've arrived."

Tony paid the driver then took Ziva's hand as he led her into his building. They barely made it to his apartment before they finally had their first real kiss. As soon as he placed his mouth on hers, he was a goner. He never wanted to kiss anyone else again. He wound his arms around her waist, one hand settling on the small of her back and the other on her butt. She had her arms wound tightly around his neck, perfectly content to stay that way forever. He pulled back and began trailing kisses down her cheek and neck.

"Let's get this dress off," Tony whispered huskily.

Ziva stepped out of his arms and tugged on the dress until she stood before him in just a black lace thong. Tony let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Itching to touch, he gripped her around the waist and brought her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He brushed his thumbs along the underside of her bare breasts, causing a pleasant shiver to run through her body. Running his hands down her waist, he lifted her up until she was wrapped all around him. She placed her forehead against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both breathing heavily, their hearts beating rapidly.

"Your heart is beating very fast," Ziva whispered.

"So is yours," Tony whispered back as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"Take me to bed Tony," she said.

Tony smiled and reached up to place a kiss on her lips as he headed in the direction of his bedroom. He gently placed her in the center of the bed as he straddled her on the soft mattress. Ziva ran her hands up thighs, humming in pleasure when she felt his erection twitch. She continued up his torso, tugging his dress shirt out of his pants.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," Ziva said as she began to unbutton the crisp white shirt.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, running her hands over the tight muscles she'd bared. Tony felt his breathing hitch when she stopped over his heart, her eyes reflecting what he felt deep inside. He pulled a condom from his wallet as Ziva unbuckled his belt. Pushing his pants and boxers down his legs and tossing them to the floor, he sighed in relief when his throbbing erection was free. Ziva watched him, biting her lip as he rolled the condom from tip to base. Leaning over her with hands on either side of her head, he pushed into her. Maybe he was exaggerating, but he suddenly felt like he was home, like nothing bad could ever happen to him. Feeling his heart constrict, he kissed her gently as he began to move, thrusting with increasing speed. He desperately wanted this to last longer than 5 minutes, but he'd been waiting for this so long he didn't think he could.

"I can't hold on Zi," he said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Me either," she said as her breathing grew quicker. "Oh Tony...don't stop."

"I can't. I won't ever stop," He said as he reached for her lips again.

It didn't take long for them both to fall over the edge and when they did they fell together. Tony collapsed on top of her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, still buried deep inside her. When he tried to move, she tightened her grip around him.

"No stay," she whispered and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Please."

He sighed happily as he laid his head next to hers, their foreheads together. She ran her hands up and down his back. Never in her life had she felt more loved than she did now. She knew he loved her. He didn't even have to say it out loud. But that didn't stop him.

"I love you Ziva," Tony whispered with a smile.

"I love you too, Tony," Ziva whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Four

Tony woke slowly on Monday morning. His body was sore in all the right places. They'd spent the last two days alternating between making love and staggering to the living room to watch movies and eat take-out. They hadn't even managed to dress completely, Tony only in a pair of sweats and Ziva in his white button up. Now though, her naked body tucked tightly against his and she was slowly waking. Her brown eyes opened and she turned towards him. Tracing a finger down his cheek she drew him towards her until their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Morning, baby," Tony said when they parted.

"Good morning, my love," Ziva whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. She wasn't ready to face the day yet, wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his arms.

"What do you say we grab some breakfast?" Tony said as he trailed a hand down her back.

"I would love to, but I need to go back to my apartment. I cannot wear my dress to work," she said with a disappointed smile. "Rain check?"

"You got that one!" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Next time. I'll walk you out."

Tony pulled on a pair of sweats from the floor, handing Ziva a pair of gym shorts and an Ohio State t-shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and they walked towards the front door. It seemed silly. He was going to see her in a few hours, but he didn't want to let her go. He placed kiss after kiss on her neck as he felt her sigh happily. As they reached the door, Ziva grabbed her dress and shoes and turned to wind her arms around his neck. He settled one hand at the small of her back and kissed her with all he had. They drew back slowly and reluctantly.

"I'll see you soon," She said as she trailed fingers over his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Two hours later he was walking out of the elevator into the bullpen, whistling as he went. He stopped in his tracks when he saw McGee frantically typing at his computer, more frantically than usual anyway, and Gibbs pacing the bullpen.

"What's goin' on boss?" He asked when he reached his desk.

"You're late Dinozzo," Gibbs said. His voice was low, barely audible and he looked more worried than Tony had seen him in a long time. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry boss," he said as his heart picked up speed. "My car wouldn't start so I had to wake a neighbor to jump it. What is going on? Where's Ziva?"

"I was about to ask you that question," Gibbs said as he stopped pacing to glare at his senior field agent.

"She left my place at like 6:15 this morning to get ready," Tony said as his heart continued to pound. "She should have beat me here."

"She's not here and McGee can't find her cell signal," Gibbs said as his voice broke slightly.

"No, no, no," Tony said as he turned and ran back out of the bullpen. He vaguely heard Gibbs yelling for McGee to hurry and follow.

Gibbs jumped into the front of the charger, knowing Tony wouldn't be able to concentrate. Tony was barely able to sit still and was obviously trying his best to hold back tears. They came to a screeching stop in front of her apartment, her mini-cooper still parked in its' spot. Tony's heart continued to pound as they raced up the stairs. When they reached her door, his heart almost beat out of his chest. The door was slightly ajar and the inside was a mess. The furniture was ripped and torn, the shelf that had housed her tv, books, and growing DVD collection was smashed in the center of the living room. Half the cabinets in the kitchen were open and there were plates smashed on the hardwood floor. Her dress and heels were sitting next to the front door.

"Oh God, no," Tony whispered desperately.

"You last saw her when Tony?" Gibbs asked placing a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"6:15 am. I walked her outside and put her in a cab," Tony said as he turned to look at Gibbs. He wasn't able to keep the tears back anymore, one quickly trailing down his cheek.

"What was she wearing?" Gibbs asked as Tony's brow furrowed angrily.

"What the hell does that matter?"

"We need it for the BOLO Tony," Gibbs said patiently.

"She was wearing one of my red Ohio State t-shirts and my black gym shorts," Tony said as he closed his eyes trying to calm down. Tears leaked from them, tracing down his cheeks. "She only had her dress and heels and she didn't want to wear the heels so she went barefoot. I offered a pair of sandals to her, but they were way too big and she said 'don't worry, my love, I'm a ninja remember?'"

Tony seemed to have tuned Gibbs and McGee out, not even realizing what he'd just admitted about their new relationship. Gibbs sighed and turned to McGee, silently ordering him to go put out a BOLO. Nodding, McGee left the apartment with his phone glued to his ear. Gibbs could see Tony beginning to loose control and he needed him. Ziva needed him. Coming to a stop in front of him, he placed his hands against the senior field agents' neck.

"Tony I need you to calm down," Gibbs said watching as Tony began taking deep breaths in an attempt to gain control. "Ziva needs you. I want more than anything in this world to bring her back to you, but I need you to do it."

"Right. Thanks boss," Tony said as he blew out a breath.

They spent the next few hours going over every inch of her apartment. Gibbs called FBI agent Tobias Fornell to aid in the investigation. He brought four agents with him, all four specializing in missing persons cases. Gibbs wasn't naïve enough to realize they would be able to handle this alone. Not after everything they'd been through in the last few months. And especially not with the state of Tony's mind and his heart. When they'd finished, they all stood in the center of the room analyzing what they saw.

"She was attacked from behind," Tony said as he walked towards the door to where her dress and shoes had been left. "I know her. She wouldn't have just dropped the dress and shoes."

"This is Ziva we're talking about Tony," McGee said. "She wouldn't have let someone sneak up on her."

"Maybe she did drop the dress and shoes Agent Dinozzo," FBI Special Agent Todd Ramsey said. The agent, a former cop from Chicago, was around Tony's age. He had the most experience in missing person cases out of all of them. "Maybe she was in a hurry."

"No. Even if she was in a hurry she wouldn't have left them there," Tony said. "She would have left them on her bed."

They continued to discuss the details. The other three FBI agents, Jared Lake, a former narcotics detective from New York City, Richard Sheridan, a former cop from the New York City special victims unit, and Andrew Daniels, one of the best technical analysts in the FBI's Missing Persons unit, were all good agents. But they were all collectively getting on Tony's nerves. This wasn't helping anything.

"Tony?" A soft, female voice asked from the doorway. Tony turned to find Ziva's neighbor Anna Davis watching them and surveying the damage with a worried eye. "Tony what is going on?"

"Anna, go back to your apartment," He said as he grabbed the hand she'd held out. "We have everything under control."

"Don't you dare lie to me Dinozzo!" Anna screamed as she threw a surprisingly hard punch against his arm. "What has happened?"

"Ziva was kidnapped, Anna," Tony said, his heart clenching when she gripped his arm tightly, almost too tightly. "I'm going to find her. I promise."

"You have to," Anna said as she glanced up at him with a small smile as she cupped his cheek. "You both deserve a chance to be happy. Together."

"Well, I'll let her tell you about our weekend when I find her," Tony said with a small smile.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and a smile graced her face. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she squeezed him hard in one last hug and told Tony to bring her home. When he turned back to the rest of the group they were all staring at him, most with questions in their eyes.

"Ziva's neighbor," Tony said as he shut the door they'd left open. "She locked herself out a few months ago and Ziva came home from work when she was trying to break down the door herself. Ziva picked her lock and they sometimes watch a movie or have dinner together."

"She seems to know you well Tony," McGee said.

"Yea well it's not any secret that Ziva and I have been spending more time together lately," Tony said with a shrug. "A week after the bombing we got take-out and when she walked me out Anna saw us hug. She wouldn't let me leave."

"I hate to interrupt, but I think I have something," Agent Lake said. He was staring over Tony's shoulder into the corner by the door. He passed Tony and reached up to the corner by the top of the door. When he turned he held a small camera in his hand. It was the same color as the wall and incredibly small.

"What the hell is that and how did we miss it?" Tony asked angrily.

"It's a spy camera," McGee said as he took it from Agent Lake to examine. "It's one of the best. Easily concealed and pretty pricey."

"I only saw it when you closed the door behind the neighbor," Agent Lake said.

"We never shut it after we first got here," Tony said with a sigh.

"Let's get it back to Abby," Gibbs said as he and Fornell lead the agents out the door.

When they reached the navy yard Abby was frantically pacing the bullpen whispering 'oh my god' over and over again. When she saw them, all of them, she stopped in her tracks as her eyes got huge. She pounced on McGee when he tried to pass her to go to his desk.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke, McGee," She said as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Please don't tell me she's gone."

"Her apartment was trashed Abby," McGee said sadly. "We found this spy cam and we need to see what's on it."

She grabbed the camera and went to McGee's computer. In no time they were looking at Tony and Ziva sitting on her couch. Tony was in the corner with one arm across the back and the other on the arm with his bare feet up on the coffee table. Ziva had her legs up off the floor and curled under her. She was leaning against Tony's chest with a hand over his heart. They were obviously watching a movie and had Chinese food cartons scattered on the coffee table. Tony could feel all eyes in the room on him, but he could only stare at Ziva on the screen. He watched himself lean down and whisper something in her ear, a laugh tumbling out of her mouth. Tony sighed as he watched.

"When was this Tony?" Gibbs asked softly.

"The same night I met Anna," Tony said as he continued to stare at the screen.

Abby fast forwarded and the scenes didn't change much. With the exception of only a few times, they watched Tony and Ziva. Watched them shift on the couch with various empty plates and food cartons on the table or simply sit and talk. There was at least one time that Ziva was crying into Tony's shoulder and another when they had both fallen asleep, Tony with his feet up on the couch and Ziva with her head in his lap.

"Why was she crying Tony?" Abby asked carefully.

"I'm not sure I should say, Abs," Tony said. "She trusted me with something and I don't want to betray that."

"But if it can help us find her you need to tell us," Gibbs said.

"It won't I promise," Tony said sighing as Gibbs continued to glare at him. "If I think it'll help I will tell you."

"Alright," Gibbs said as he turned back to Abby. "Is that all that's on it Abs?"

"Yea and it seems like this camera was only activated when there were people in the frame," Abby said as she glanced up from the computer. "That's why we keep seeing Tony and Ziva at night and never during the day."

"Is the attack on there?" Agent Todd asked.

"No the door never closed so it was blocked," Abby said sadly.

"This perp is very intelligent Gibbs," Fornell said. "How are we supposed to track him?"

Tony stepped behind his desk and sank into his chair. As soon as he sat down the computer chirped announcing an email. Sighing he opened it and stood from his chair so fast that it slammed against the file cabinet behind him. McGee ran to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god," he whispered as he glanced at Tony's screen.

Pressing a few keys the plasma was filled with a live video feed. Ziva sat in a chair in a dark room tied to a chair. She was still wearing Tony's shorts and t-shirt, but the shirt was ripped. She had a black eye forming and blood coming from a gash on her cheek and a split lip. Tony's heart was beating out of his chest. He was about to have a panic attack. Abby jumped from McGee's chair and took his face between her hands.

"Tony breathe," Abby whispered. "Breathe. We will find her. This gives us more to track him with."

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr," a voice sneered from the video. Everyone stared at the screen, but no one came into the frame. "She keeps asking for you, you know."

"What the hell is this?" Tony whispered venomously.

"You can try and track my signal," the voice said. "But you won't find me. You won't make it in time to save your precious ninja. Your sweetcheeks."

As a laugh reminiscent of the joker from Batman broke free, the video was abruptly cut off. Silence filled the bullpen, all the agents too shocked to do anything but stare at the snowy screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Five

Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and the FBI agents watched as Tony speed-walked out of the bullpen. Abby started to follow, but McGee grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Let him go Abby," he said sadly. "He's not going to want any of us around right now."

"He would probably only let Zina see him like that huh?" Abby said as her voice choked up. Gibbs put an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Boss one thing is bothering me about that video," McGee said as he turned to stare at the plasma.

"Only one thing?" Agent Daniels asked with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well obviously all of it," McGee said with an eye roll. "But the part where he told Tony he wouldn't be able to save his 'ninja' or 'sweetcheeks'."

"Why does that bother you McGee?" Agent Fornell asked.

"Because no one but NCIS personnel know he calls her sweetcheeks," Abby said as she began to understand McGee's thought process. "Sure he's called her 'ninja' around plenty of other people, but not 'sweetcheeks'."

"Because it annoyed the hell out of her," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Which means they have to work here," Agent Sheridan said. "Why 'sweetcheeks'?"

"Their first year as partners they went undercover as married assassins," McGee said.

"I know it might not seem like it now, but Tony's really a goofball," Abby told the agents. "He started calling her that then to be funny I think."

"That also tells us something else as well," Agent Ramsey said.

"This isn't about Ziva at all," McGee said with a sigh.

"It's about me," Tony said from behind them. They all turned to watch him, Gibbs with a defeated look on his face. His eyes were red and it was obvious he'd been crying. "It's to hurt me."

"Who have you pissed off this time Dinozzo," Agent Fornell asked.

"Shut up Fornell," Tony said angrily.

"Calm down Dinozzo," Gibbs said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "McGee take Abby downstairs and see if we can track the video or her cell. Tony, take these guys up to the conference room and go through your old cases, see what you can find."

Abby pulled Tony into a tight hug before she let him go, grabbing McGee by the hand and dragging him towards the back elevator. Leading the agents up to the conference room he let his mind wander. Deep down he knew McGee and Abby weren't going to get anything. He hoped Ziva could hold on long enough for him to get to her. The group settled down around the conference table as Agent Sheridan glanced at Tony.

"You know Fornell didn't mean anything by what he said," he said as he glanced hesitantly at Tony.

"I know," Tony said with a sigh as he woke up the computer and turned on the plasma in the conference room. "But it's definitely not the first time I've been targeted by a maniac. It's just different this time."

"How long have you guys been together?" Agent Daniels asked.

"Only since Friday night actually," Tony said with a sad smile.

"You're kidding right?" Agent Ramsey said.

"Nope," he replied. "We've been partners for a long time and I won't lie and say I haven't had feelings for her for a very long time. But the time was never right and now I finally take that step and she's been taken from me."

"What do you love most about her?" Agent Daniels said with a smile.

"Everything," Tony said as a smile broke free. "She's not afraid of anything. She's very strong and fiercely protective, but when she's outside this place she's gentle and sweet. And she's beautiful. I always feel like I'm not good enough for someone as amazing as her."

"You're very lucky Tony," Agent Sheridan said. "And we will find her."

They spent the day searching for clues, for any sign of who this person was. They gathered in the bullpen long after the rest of the navy yard had left for the night, all very obviously discouraged. Abby and McGee were the last to arrive in the bullpen, Abby clinging to McGee's arm. She didn't want to look Tony in the face and tell him they didn't have anything. Tony sank into the chair behind his desk and dropped his head into his hands.

"Tony I'm sending you to a safe house for the night," Gibbs said as he prepared himself for a fight.

"No," Tony said forcefully as he stood to face Gibbs. "I'm not taking time to sleep boss. I need to find her."

"You can't help her if you're exhausted," he argued, all the others wearily watching the argument. "I need you sharp because you know her the best."

"You don't get it," Tony said as he shook his head. "I spent the last three days holding her in my arms while we slept. I woke up with her in my arms. You send me to a safe house to sleep and I won't. I guarantee. So what's the point?"

Gibbs sighed as he gave up on his argument, seeing that Tony wasn't going to budge. He walked over to his senior field agent and placed a hand on his neck, trying to make one last attempt to get through to him.

"You know if she were here she'd be smacking you upside the head for putting yourself in danger," Gibbs said as he watched Tony struggle with his emotions.

"Let us handle some of the load, Tony," Abby said as she grabbed his hand. "We will bring her back to you."

Tony sighed as a tear ran down his cheek. He frustratedly whipped it away as he was enveloped in one of Abby's fierce hugs. Agents Sheridan and Lake offered to protect Tony at one of the FBI safe houses just in case the perp actually worked for NCIS. Abby handed Tony a disc before they left, telling him it was a copy of the spy cam footage.

"I figured if you weren't going to sleep you might want to just see her at least," Abby said.

Tony thanked her and followed the agents out. They took him to a three bedroom cabin deep in the woods not far from the navy yard. It had minimal furnishings, but did have a television and a DVD player with a large stack of movies next to it. Any other day Tony might have jumped at the chance to look through them. Instead he put the DVD Abby gave him in and sank on the couch. Both FBI Agents stepped into the kitchen, Lake sighing as he watched Tony in the living room.

"He's going to sit in there and torture himself with that video," Lake said as he shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yea," Sheridan said. "This is a rough one. It's been a while since I've worked on a case where there's no evidence."

"Hopefully we'll find something soon," Lake said as he grabbed another water bottle for Tony.

They went into the living room to find Tony slumped back against the couch and his eyes glued to the screen. On the screen Ziva was laid out on the couch with her feet in Tony's lap on the opposite end of the couch. He was massaging her bare calves and feet and they were talking with a movie in the background. Neither was watching the movie, both content to watch each other. Lake and Sheridan watched as Tony leaned forward on the couch and dropped his head in his hands.

"I can't do this," Tony whispered. "I can't lose her. Not again."

"Again?" Agent Lake asked as Tony sighed heavily.

"A couple of years ago, when Ziva was still Mossad, she was helping a Mossad agent track a terrorist training camp," Tony said as he watched Ziva on the TV. "But she was withholding information. The guy she was helping, I didn't trust him. And I went to her apartment to talk to her and found him instead."

"What happened?" Agent Sheridan asked.

"He attacked me and I ended up killing him in self-defense," Tony said with a sigh. "After that Director Vance, Gibbs, Ziva and I all went to Tel Aviv. Ziva's father, the director of Mossad, interrogated me and when we left to come home Ziva told Gibbs she didn't trust me. And Gibbs left her there."

"How'd you get her back?" Agent Sheridan asked.

"Well, she ended up taking the place of the guy I killed and when we didn't hear from her after a couple months we went digging," Tony said as he glanced up at them. "We found out she had ended up on a cargo ship and it had gone down in a storm. No survivors."

"You thought she was dead," Agent Lake whispered.

"Yea," Tony whispered back. "And it nearly killed me. We found the terrorist camp they were looking for and went to take it down. When we got there the guy tied me to a chair and started torturing and questioning me. Then he set another prisoner down in front of me, pulled the bag off their head and there she was. Sitting in front of me."

"She seems to have gotten past her ordeal," Agent Lake said as he glanced at the screen. "It's obvious she trusts you."

"We've been through a lot," Tony said. "She's it for me. I don't want anybody else."

Suddenly bullets came flying into the living room, hitting the wall and tv. All three agents hit the floor, covering their heads as the bullets whizzed past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Six

Tony sat on one of the autopsy tables as Ducky treated the bullet graze on his temple. Lake and Sheridan were upstairs in the bullpen with the others. Ducky kept glancing up at Tony like he was trying to keep himself from talking.

"You can talk Ducky," Tony said with a small smile. "It might keep me from thinking the worst."

"She is strong Tony," Ducky said as he patted Tony's knee.

"I just want to hold her again," Tony whispered.

"You will, my dear boy," Ducky said as he stepped back. "You will."

"How do you know?" Tony asked as his voice broke, finally letting someone witness his distress.

"Because I know how much she loves you," Ducky said with a small smile. "I saw the way she looked at you Friday night. And I know her. She will fight to get back to you. Now join the others and stop wallowing in your tears. She needs you strong."

Tony jumped off the autopsy table and thanked the doctor as he left the room. When he got to the bullpen he saw Abby frantically jumping up and down and pacing. As soon as he stepped into the bullpen she pounced on him, a smile gracing your face.

"You have something," Tony said as she dragged him to the center of the bullpen. All the other agents were waiting, all with small smiles as well.

"When you guys hit the deck you fell on your phone and cracked the screen," She said.

"How is that a good thing?" Tony asked skeptically.

"I got the remains of it and checked it out just to be sure and I found a bug," she said and placed a small bug in his palm.

"We haven't been able to trace anything else so what makes this one different?" Tony asked as he looked between McGee and Abby.

"I don't think he was ever expecting you to find it," McGee said as he took over. "It doesn't have as many of the same protections as everything else. Abby and I were able to trace the signal to the docks, but we don't know where on the docks."

"We're going to get a search party together, but we need to be careful," Gibbs said. "We don't want to tip him off."

Tony nodded, understanding the need for precaution. If this guy knew they were there searching he might kill her. As he stood there staring at the map of the docks on the plasma, another detail fell into place.

"That must be how he knew I called her 'sweetcheeks' too," Tony said.

"You called her that on the phone?" Agent Sheridan asked.

"For the super bowl this year some old buddies of mine wanted me to come watch the game at a sports bar with them, but I wanted to watch with Ziva," Tony explained. "She had no idea what it was so I wanted to introduce her to an American tradition."

"Sounds like somethin' you would do," McGee said with a chuckle.

"Well when she found out the guys wanted me to go to the bar she told me to go," Tony said with a shrug. "She said she knew I hadn't seen them in a long time and she would tape it so I could teach her about the American tradition later. Then she made me promise to call her if I was too drunk to drive."

"You got drunk?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really," Tony said. "I mean, I was tipsy, but I was still ok and I would have been fine. But I wanted to talk to her. When I talked to her I called her sweetcheeks on the phone. I don't usually call her that cause she smacks me, but I wasn't totally sober when I did."

"And he was listening since then," Abby said with a horrified voice.

"He's been waiting for the right time," Gibbs said. "When it would hurt you the most."

"Wait Tony," Agent Lake said suddenly. "You said you and Ziva have only been together since Friday night right?"

"Yeah," Tony said softly.

"Well he's been watching you and it's obvious on the spy cam that there was always something more between you guys," Lake explained. "So why wait until now to take her? Why not a few months ago?"

"We finally admitted our feelings for each other," Tony said. "We're finally together. Are you saying he was watching us all weekend?"

"He had to have been," Agent Daniels said. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

With those revelations fresh in their minds, they all climbed into their cars and sped off to the docks to start searching. As Tony sat in the passenger seat, Gibbs and McGee with him, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. They were going to find her. They had to. He could feel it deep inside. As they came to a screeching stop he tried not to let the large area discourage him.

"She could be anywhere," Tony said with disappointment in his voice. "But she is here. I can feel it."

"We just need to figure out where," Gibbs agreed as he picked up his ringing cell. "Yea, Gibbs."

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby screamed through the phone.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"I went back to Tony's cell and the bug to try to narrow the signal down and I know where she is! He made a call to Tony's cell a few minutes ago and that allowed me to trace him to exactly where he is!"

"Where Abs?" Gibbs said as he sandwiched the cell between his ear and shoulder so he could write where. "Thanks Abby. I owe you a Caffpow."

"Well?" Tony asked, his adrenaline pumping. "Where is she?"

"An abandoned warehouse on our end of the dock," Gibbs said as he turned to McGee. "Call Fornell and have him and his agents come down."

"You got it boss," McGee said as he stepped away to make the call.

"We have to wait before we go in Tony," Gibbs said as he prepared for a fight. "We need the back up."

"Ok," Tony said skeptically.

It was the longest wait of his life, waiting for the other agents. When they finally arrived, Tony was more than ready. Gibbs pointed out which warehouse they would be going in. They surrounded the building and entered as silently as possible. Shouts of 'clear' could be heard throughout the building and when they made it to the middle of the warehouse they found Ziva tied to a pole. Agent Lake got to her first and quickly untied her. When she was free she ran straight to Tony. As she threw her arms around his neck, he finally took an easy breath. Lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist, he clung to her with arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her hair.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked her with a shaky voice as he set her on her feet, everyone coming to surround him.

"Yes," She said as a tear fell down her cheek. Tony whipped it away with his thumb as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I am fine."

"Are you hurt?"

"No just sore," she said as she stepped forward to rest against Tony's chest. "He was very fond of hitting me, but nothing more than that."

Tony's eyes connected with Gibbs' over her head and he tightened his grip on her. This bastard had beat her and they'd missed him. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he closed his eyes as he fought back the tears that wanted out. He vaguely heard Gibbs and Fornell instructing everyone else to start looking for evidence. Gibbs stayed behind when all the others were gone, rubbing a hand over her back.

"I'm glad you're ok Ziver," Gibbs said as she leaned back to look up at Gibbs. "Tony, take her to get checked out then back to the navy yard."

"On it boss," Tony said as he shrugged out of his sport coat to wrap her up in. Once she had her arms through he tugged on the lapels and pressed a kiss to her mouth. He placed his forehead against hers when they broke apart. "Let's get you checked out baby."

"Just do not leave me, ok?" She said in an unusually scared voice.

"Never," he promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Seven

They ended up going to Ducky instead, Ziva putting up quite a fight when he tried to take her to the emergency room. Tony didn't care where they went, he was just happy to have her back. He never strayed far from her side, always with an arm around her or his hand clasped tightly in hers. Despite the brave face she was putting up, he knew the ordeal had scared her. Ducky declared her perfectly fine with only minor bumps and bruises much to his relief. Tony leaned back in his chair in the bullpen, putting his feet up on the desk with her cradled in his lap and rubbed his hand up and down her back. She had insisted on taking a shower and was currently dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an NCIS sweatshirt she'd had stashed at her desk. Just when Tony felt himself begin to fall asleep she began to stir. With a sigh she opened her eyes and looked up at him, finding him watching her lovingly.

"Hi," she whispered as she twisted his tie between her fingers.

"Hey beautiful," Tony whispered back and placed a kiss on her forehead. He traced a finger over her cheek, her lips, every part of her beautiful face.

"He never touched me Tony," she whispered, mesmerized by his loving touch. "Never except to hit me."

"I've never been so scared in my life," Tony said as he dropped his hand to her thigh.

"I'm sorry, my love," Ziva said as she placed a kiss over his heart. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered. He placed a kiss to her forehead, content to just hold her.

They sat that way until Gibbs and McGee entered the bullpen with Fornell and his agents. By that point Ziva had fallen asleep again, her face buried in his neck. When he started to stand Gibbs shook his head.

"Stay, Tony," he said as he smiled at the pair. "She's been through a lot. Leave her be."

"Did you find anything?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Not really," McGee said with a sigh. He placed a box with evidence bags on his desk and nodded in their direction. "How's she doing?"

"She's ok," Tony said as he rubbed her back to keep her asleep. "She's really sore, a lot more than she'll admit. Ducky said the bruises probably won't show up until tomorrow."

"Did you tell her about the spy cam?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Not yet," Tony said. "I wanted her to rest first."

Abby came flying from the back elevator right then, her platform shoes pounding on the floor. Tony felt Ziva's body stiffen as the pounding woke her. She jumped, causing Tony to tighten his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, promising that everything was ok and he was never leaving her. Thankfully, no one noticed the exchange except for Gibbs. Tony stood with Ziva and came to the center of the bullpen where Abby met them.

"I'm so happy to see you Ziva," Abby said she lifted her arms then abruptly dropped them.

"You can hug me Abby," Ziva said with a smile. "Just do it gently."

"Oh Ziva," Abby said as she gently threw her arms around Ziva.

Despite Abby's best intentions, she squeezed a little too hard causing Ziva to wince. Abby's hands flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. Ziva quickly grabbed the forensic scientists' hand to reassure her.

"I'm ok, Abby," Ziva said as she watched Gibbs giver her a careful look. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed, not wanting to subject her to her ordeal. But they needed to find this bastard before they lost him for good. Sighing, he ran a hand down his face. He looked to Tony with a pleading look on his face. Tony only smiled and shrugged knowing full well they wouldn't be able to argue with her.

"He was watching you Ziver," Gibbs said as he watched her pull Tony's arms around her so they were circling her waist. "He had a spy camera in your apartment that was only activated when there were people in the room."

"We saw a lot of you and Tony watching movies on the couch," McGee said.

"Tony's phone was also bugged," Gibbs said.

"He was watching me? Why?" She whispered.

"He kidnapped you to hurt me, Zi," Tony whispered as he started to let go of her waist.

Ziva sighed as she turned and saw sadness and apology in Tony's eyes. She knew him better than anyone. She could see him blaming himself. Not caring about all the eyes watching them, she lifted up on her toes until their lips met. It was short, sweet and exactly what Tony needed.

"I don't blame you, Tony," She whispered as she turned back to Gibbs. "What else is there Gibbs."

Gibbs explained everything, sparing no details knowing she would catch them if they gave a watered down version. When he was finished, Ziva sighed and glanced up sadly.

"I cannot add much more I'm afraid," she said with a shrug. "When I got into the cab in front of Tony's building my father called. I hung up with him as I stepped off the elevator. I wasn't paying attention and he snuck up behind me, caught me by surprise."

"Did he knock you out?" Agent Lake asked.

"Yes," she said as all the agents glanced between each other. "Why does that make a difference?"

"Your apartment is completely trashed, Zi," Tony said.

"What?"

"There wasn't a struggle between you?" Gibbs asked as he scrunched his brow in confusion.

"No," Ziva whispered, obviously confused and angry. "I never got the chance because of my father's call. I didn't see him. Maybe my father's right."

"I highly doubt that, Ziver," Gibbs said as he turned to McGee. "You and Abby take what we have downstairs, go over everything. Tony, take Ziva back to a safe house. You both need to rest."

"Both of us?" Ziva said with a raised eyebrow. She turned around to stare at Tony with a narrowed, but loving gaze. "You didn't sleep?"

"Why would I?" Tony asked right as Ziva landed a punch on his arm. "Should have seen that coming."

"Go," Gibbs said with a smile.

Fornell sent Agents Lake and Agent Sheridan with them, all four piling into one of the NCIS chargers. They'd decided to use one of the NCIS safe houses this time, hoping that the change wouldn't invite a bullet shower again. Once they arrived, both FBI agents sent the tired couple to the bedroom with strict orders to sleep for a while. When they got to the bedroom, Tony handed Ziva a pair of shorts to change into from his go-bag. She gratefully accepted them, changing then slipping under the covers as Tony stripped to his boxers and undershirt. As soon as he slid under the covers, Ziva curled herself into his arms. Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"What did your father say, Zi?" Tony whispered.

"Only his usual," she whispered back sadly. "He's been trying to show he cares, but the conversation ended with him telling me having feelings is a weakness. That having feelings for you is a weakness."

"He's wrong," Tony said as he stroked her side. "You having feelings for me is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I told him I did not care what he thought," Ziva said with a smile. "Having feelings for you, loving you, saved my life. In more ways than one."

"I love you too," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her.

Tony tightened his arms around her as they tried to sleep, but Ziva wasn't settling down. Instead she was wide awake, her mind going a million miles a minute. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Tony silently tried to coax her to talk.

"I am scared, Tony," she whispered so quietly Tony almost didn't hear her.

"I know, baby," he whispered as he tightened his arms around her. "But we _will _find him. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Eight

Tony woke the next morning cold and with the bed next to him empty. His heart began to beat wildly and he leapt from the bed, sprinting down the hall. His thumping heart began to slow down when he spotted Ziva in front of the stove, her hair falling down her back in waves and still dressed in gym shorts and an NCIS sweatshirt. She was making an omelet, the smell beginning to waft throughout the house. He smiled and crept up behind her, winding his arms around her waist and hugging her to him tightly.

"Good morning, Ziva," he said as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Morning," she whispered sighing happily when his arms came around her.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked hesitantly, knowing the answer was not well. She looked over her shoulder at him, her decision to lie leaving her when she saw the love in his eyes.

"Not well," she said turning so she could rest against his chest, seeking his comfort.

"I could tell," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back. "I wish there was something I could do."

Ziva sighed as she pulled back enough to rest her chin against his chest as she gazed lovingly up at him.

"You are doing it now, my love," she said with a sad smile. "I just need you."

"Good," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

Ziva reluctantly pulled from his embrace to take the omelet off the stove before it burned. She took an extra fork out and handed it to him, both digging in. After the omelet disappeared, Ziva placed the plate in the sink. Tony led her to the couch where he sat down and pulled her into his lap, snuggling close.

"I should take you home to see Anna at some point," Tony said as he ran a hand up and down her bare leg. "She saw us in your apartment and she's really worried about you."

"This probably terrified her," Ziva said with a sigh. "This is such a nightmare."

Tony pressed a kiss to her temple, suppressing the apology that wanted to come out. He always blamed himself when this stuff happened and she was always very quick to remind him he was wrong. Ziva straightened and looked up at him when she felt his mood shift.

"You are not actually blaming yourself are you?" she said as placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm trying not to, Zi," he said. "But this is different."

"How?"

"It's you he hurt," he said as he looked into her brown eyes. "You he took from me."

"I'm fine, Tony," She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You rescued me and I know we will find him."

Before Tony could respond both FBI agents wandered into the living room completely dressed for the day. Agent Sheridan went to the kitchen to get coffee, but Agent Lake wandered into the living room to fall into the chair next to the couch. Tony suppressed the chuckle that wanted to come out as he watched the agent lean back and close his eyes.

"Rough night?" Tony asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"These beds at your safe houses suck," he said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah well yours didn't make me feel any safer either," Tony said causing Ziva to glance back at him.

Ziva squinted her eyes at Tony, her ninja skills picking up a detail that had been kept from her. After a few minutes of squirming under her gaze, he sighed and tightened his arms around her to prevent her from bolting.

"Ok there was one little thing I kept from you," he said.

"We all decided to keep it from you by the way, not just Tony," Agent Lake said as Agent Sheridan joined them.

"What happened," she asked, looking directly at Tony.

"When we were at the FBI safe house this guy took a couple of shots at us," Tony said trying to play off the severity of the incident. Of course Ziva saw right through that. "Ok it was more than a couple of shots."

Ziva sighed as she traced a finger over the mark on the side of his forehead. Her brown eyes held deep concern, her annoyance at him for keeping the detail from her completely leaving her as she pictured the scene in her head. Shaking her head and releasing a shaking sigh she placed a hand on his cheek.

"He could have killed you," She whispered and brought her forehead down to rest against his. "Why is he doing this?"

"I'm still here, babe," He whispered back, only vaguely aware of Lake and Sheridan excusing themselves. "And I am _not _going anywhere."

"I love you," Ziva said as she tried to will her pounding heart to slow.

"I love you, too," Tony said as he leaned in to capture her lips.

They pulled apart as both Lake and Sheridan came in the living room, Lake with his cell pressed to his ear. He nodded and assured the person on the other line that they were on their way. Tony and Ziva stood, Tony with an arm securely around Ziva, and waited for instructions.

"That was Gibbs," Lake said as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "He wants us to bring Ziva in to work with a sketch artist."

Taking a shaky breath, Ziva nodded. Rubbing her back, Tony did all he could to reassure her. "I'll be right there with you, Zi."

"I'll be fine," She replied confidently even though she still clung to him. "But thank you."

After changing their clothes, the four agents made their way to the Navy yard. Tony could feel the tension radiating off Ziva as they rode the elevator. Entwining his fingers with hers, he squeezed to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. That seemed to do the trick, Ziva smiled as she wrapped her free arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead as the elevator 'dinged' announcing their arrival in the bullpen where Gibbs along with McGee, Fornell and his other two agents were gathered. Along with them was a woman with strawberry blonde hair in a business suit and artists equipment in her hands. Fornell introduced the woman as Mia Knowles, one of the FBI's best forensic artists.

"Hello, Ziva," Mia said in a soothing voice. "I'm very sorry for what happened to you."

Ziva, not daring to let go of Tony's hand or arm, only nodded, still not fully trusting the newcomer. Mia's gaze drifted over Ziva, over the bruises and scratches on her face and arms as well as her firm grip of Tony's hand. With a small smile she gestured towards the stairs leading up to the conference room.

"Shall we?" Mia said.

"Ok," Ziva replied as she reluctantly let go of Tony's hand.

"I'll be here if you need me, babe," Tony whispered softly so only she would hear and placed a kiss on her forehead. Nodding, she followed Mia up to the conference room where they closed the door.

"How was she last night, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked now that Ziva was tucked away safely.

"She's not good, boss," Tony replied honestly. "She's unusually scared and timid. I have no idea what the bastard did to her, but I've never seen her like this."

"We have to get this guy, boss," McGee said venomously after listening to Tony talk about Ziva.

"We will," Gibbs said, his voice a low growl.

They all waited for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only about an hour. Tony paced, clearly uncomfortable with leaving Ziva alone for a prolonged period. Finally the door to the conference room opened and Ziva came down the stairs. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy as she'd obviously been crying. She came to a stop in front of Tony, gripping the front of his shirt.

"You ok, Zi?" He asked as he curled a lock of hair behind her hair.

Before she could reply, Mia entered the bullpen with the finished sketch in hand. Ziva shrank away from Mia as soon as she came near, slipping her arms around Tony's waist. Tony, brows furrowed in confusion, wound his arms across her back and pressed a kiss to her temple. Mia showed no signs that Ziva's behavior offended her in any way, instead offering a small smile in her direction.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell," She said as she handed them the sketch. "Here he is."

"Not familiar to me," Gibbs said and crooked a finger at Tony. "What about you Dinozzo?"

Tony took the sketch and studied it as Ziva stiffened at his side. He took in the face staring back at him, high cheek bones, eyes just a little too close together, a long skinny nose. As much as Tony wanted to say he knew the guy, he couldn't. Looking up at Gibbs he shook his head.

"Wish I could say otherwise, boss," He said. "But I don't have any clue who this is."

Gibbs handed the sketch over to McGee who raced to the elevator to take it down to Abby to run through the system. Gibbs and Fornell thanked Mia and offered to walk her out. Mia shook her head, saying that wasn't necessary. Instead she stopped in front of Tony and Ziva and placed a hand on Ziva's arm which was still wrapped tightly around Tony.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, Ziva," Mia said sympathetically as she glanced up at Tony with a smile then back at Ziva with a wink. "Keep your man close and you'll get through this."

"I will," Ziva said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Mia nodded and gathered her supplies before heading for the elevator. McGee came back to the bullpen, sketch still in hand.

"Abby scanned it and she's running it through," He said as he handed the sketch over to Gibbs. "She said it might take a while."

"Gibbs," Ziva said in a small voice. "I want to see my apartment."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ziver," Gibbs said with concern.

"I need to," She said as she let go of Tony to take Gibbs' hand. "Please?"

Gibbs sighed and glanced up at Tony who shrugged. "I'll be with her, boss. You know I'm not letting her out of my sight for a long time."

Gibbs gave in, smiling and placed a kiss on her forehead asking her to be careful. Ziva took Tony's hand and they made their way to the elevator. Ziva took a deep breath and stiffened her spine, preparing herself to see the destruction in her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Nine

Ziva thought she'd done well preparing herself for the damage to her apartment, but she'd been sadly mistaken. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, Tony stayed stoically at her side. Making sure to shut the door behind them, Ziva stood frozen at the threshold of the apartment, honestly too afraid to go further.

"Oh my god," Ziva whispered as she slowly scanned the living room.

"This is all my fault, Zi," Tony said sadly. "I'm.."

"If you are about to apologize for this you are wasting your breath and breaking a rule," Ziva replied, turning to face him and place her hands on his chest.

"But if you hadn't been with me none of this would have happened," Tony said as he circled his hands around her tiny waist.

"I have a feeling he would have taken me anyway," Ziva said as she left his embrace to venture inside the wreckage.

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked in confusion.

"You and I were inevitable," Ziva said as she leaned over to pick up a shredded pillow. "And even if for some crazy reason we never found each other, you always were and always will be my best friend. I have a feeling he would have used that as an excuse too."

"You're probably right," Tony said, following the path she took. "You always are."

"Not always," Ziva said with a small smile.

She tossed the pillow that was completely torn apart on the couch when something else caught her eye. Smashed in a pile next to the still intact side table was a picture of the team. It was one of her favorites because the circumstances resulting in this picture had been so unexpected. It had been one of the first days of great weather and Abby had insisted the team spend that Saturday outside at the park together. Jimmy had offered to take a group picture and they'd all lined up. Abby and Ziva stood in the middle an arm around each others waists. McGee stood next to Abby's other side with a hand on the center of her back. Gibbs stood next to Tony who was beside Ziva. Gibbs had a hand on Tony's shoulder while Tony had his arm wrapped as tightly around Ziva's upper back as he could. Right before the picture was taken a football had come flying from across the park and nailed Jimmy in the head, causing first Abby to laugh followed by the rest of the team, including Gibbs. Jimmy recovered quickly, quickly enough to capture them all in the midst of hysterical laughing. Ziva sighed as she looked at the picture, an overwhelming sense of gratitude enveloping her. Things could have turned out so differently. She was extremely lucky her family was able to find her. A smile crept up her face when she felt Tony wrap his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

"That's one of my favorite pictures," Tony whispered, placing a kiss on her neck. "I was having a hard time trying to not stare at you."

"At me?" Ziva asked surprisingly.

"Yes you. You're beautiful on a normal day, but laughing," Tony said while shaking his head in disbelief. "Laughing you're stunning. I knew I loved you before that, but hearing you laughing and seeing the joy in you that day made me want to actually act on it for the first time."

"Why didn't you?" Ziva said, mesmerized by Tony's voice.

"I was scared," Tony said with a sigh.

"Of me?" She asked, pulling out of his arms to look into his always expressive green eyes.

"Not you. Never of you," He said, framing her face in his big hands. "I was afraid of how much I loved you. I have never, ever, loved anyone as much as I love you. Not even Wendy and for some reason that day it really hit me."

Ziva stared back at him, too stunned to say anything. She sank in his embrace, burying her face in his chest and breathed in the scent of him. He moved his hands to encircle her back, placing small kisses in her hair.

"I don't deserve you," She whispered while still buried in his arms.

"Yes you do," Tony said fiercely. "I am yours forever, baby."

"Good," She said as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Because I want forever. With you."

Tony smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear those words until she said them. Closing the small distance between them, he lowered his lips to hers completely oblivious to the opening door or the gun that was now pointed in their direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Ten

McGee rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stared at the computer screen in Abby's lab. All four FBI agents were standing in front of the large screen where Abby was still trying to match the sketch Mia had done of Ziva's attacker. McGee had crossed every finger and every toe because if this didn't work he didn't know what would. Just when he thought all hope was lost the screen began beeping repeatedly. Gibbs and Fornell seemed to sense the lead because they entered the lab immediately after the beeping started.

"Tell me you know who he is, Abby," Gibbs said as he stopped in front of the screen next to Lake.

"The lucky winner is...Patrick Johansen," Abby said as her fingers flew across the screen as she enlarged his photo, continuing to type as she dug up more information on him. "From what it looks like he's a hired hit man."

"Damn," McGee muttered. "That doesn't really help figure out the who behind this."

"We'll have to follow the money trail I'm sure this guy left," Fornell replied.

"McGee," Gibbs said softly.

"On it boss," McGee said as he reached for the other keyboard to begin pulling up any record he could find on Patrick Johansen. "It looks like he made quite a few large deposits recently. The first one about a week after Dearing bombed the navy yard and the last one Saturday morning. That one was the largest one."

"Both of those were significant dates in Tony and Ziva's relationship," Lake said.

"Can you figure out who the deposits came from?" Sheridan asked.

"Give me a minute," McGee said as he continued to type. After about five minutes he stopped typing, confusion present on his face. "Wait a minute. I can't be reading this right."

"It has to be right, McGee," Daniels said. "I watched you get in the system and it's right."

"Find out why, McGee," Gibbs growled. "And hurry."

Nodding, both he and Daniels took a keyboard and began digging. He couldn't believe who seemed to be behind all this. But they were going to find out why.

XXX

"How touching," Anna Davis snarled, pointing the gun directly at Tony.

Tony pulled away from Ziva, furrowing his brows in confusion as he stared at Ziva's elderly neighbor point a gun at him. Putting his arm across Ziva's body with a hand on her hip, he pushed her behind him. She grabbed the back of his shirt tightly, very obviously not ok with him trying to shield her.

"Anna what are you doing? This is me you're talking to," Tony said trying to reason with her. "Me and Ziva."

"Oh I know who you are," Anna said as she held the gun in an extremely steady hand. "But you still don't seem to remember or realize who I am."

Tony's shoulders sagged with a sigh as he stared at her. He had no idea if he was supposed to know who she was. To him, she was Ziva's neighbor. A sweet, old lady that made the best peach cobbler he'd had in a long time.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Tony said desperately. "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean. But this isn't the way to deal with this."

"You're wrong. This is exactly the way to deal with this," Anna whispered maliciously.

Before either Tony or Ziva could comprehend what was happening she fired the gun and both of them fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Eleven

Gibbs and McGee raced into Ziva's apartment building followed closely by the FBI agents. They held their guns at the ready, racing up the stairs to where her door stood wide open. Inside, the condition of the apartment hadn't changed, but what they did find caused McGee to holster his weapon and race to his fallen partner. Tony laid sprawled on the floor, a gunshot wound to his side that was quickly spreading. Lake called for an ambulance while the rest of the agents checked to make sure Ziva wasn't still in the apartment.

"No one home at the neighbor across the hall," Sheridan said as he came back in Ziva's living room.

"Where did Anna take Ziva?" Gibbs said as he watched McGee stop the bleeding to Tony's side by putting pressure to the wound. After a second glance, the wound was only a flesh wound, not nearly severe enough to put the agent on the ground. Suddenly, Tony began to moan and opened his eyes with a start, trying to jerk upright only to flinch and groan.

"Take it easy, Tony," McGee said as Lake knelt to help him move Tony so that he was leaning more comfortably against the couch. "What happened?"

"Anna...Anna surprised us," Tony wheezed, taking deep breaths between each word. "We weren't paying attention and...ah...and she came in...pointed...pointed a gun at us."

"Easy, Tony," Gibbs said as he placed a hand on McGee's shoulder.

"The guy...from the sketch," Tony said slowly. "He was waiting...waiting in Ziva's bedroom. Came out and...and knocked me out. I blacked out after that."

"Search the whole building top to bottom," Gibbs ordered, standing and turned to McGee. "Stay with him, McGee. Make sure the paramedics save him. I don't want to bring her back to his dead body."

"You got it, boss," McGee said fiercely.

They raced through each floor, trying to go as quickly as possible. Gibbs had a strong feeling they wouldn't be barricaded in any apartment so after they checked the basement, he pointed up. When they reached the door to the roof, Gibbs noticed the lock had been shot off. Feeling a sense of dread beginning to overwhelm him along with a buckling sense of déjà vu, Gibbs nodded to the FBI agents and they pushed their way through the door to the roof.

"How very nice of you to join us, Agent Gibbs," Anna said from across the roof.

As they neared her, Gibbs' heart began beating rapidly as he realized the trap Ziva was in. Anna had a gun trained on her which would have been bad enough. But somehow she'd managed to get Ziva to stand on the ledge of the tall apartment building. Lake brought up the rear of their group and when he raised his gun it clattered to the ground as he was knocked out from behind, the pistol sliding across the rooftop. Sheridan and Daniels quickly spun around, guns up and ready, to find themselves staring at Patrick Johansen. Before any of them could decide if shooting Johansen would actually work Anna sent a shot straight in the air to get their attention.

"Put your guns down," She said viciously. "All of you! Now!"

All the agents, including Gibbs, lowered their guns to the rooftop. Holding his hands out in a symbol of surrender, Gibbs began to plead for his agents' life.

"Let her go, Anna," Gibbs said bravely, a trait he didn't even remotely feel at the moment. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"You're right," Anna said with an evil smile. "My business is with her lover, Tony Dinozzo. He stole my life from me 15 years ago and I thought I would never get a chance to get it back. But then I moved in here and who shows up across the hall from me, but my new neighbor and her partner, the very man with whom I hate more than anyone in this world."

"You're right, Anna," Gibbs said, quickly realizing that blaming her and defending Tony would do nothing to get Ziva off that ledge. "He took everything from you. But this isn't the way to deal with it. Your son wouldn't want you to do this."

"Why should he get to be happy?" Anna said as the gun began to waver at the mention of her son. "Why? He took my son from me and my husband couldn't stand the sight of me anymore. He blamed me and he left me too. I was left with no one. You tell me how that's fair Agent Gibbs."

"Your business isn't with her, Anna," Gibbs said as he took a tentative step forward. When she didn't move he took another step. "Ziva didn't tear your family apart. Don't take out your pain on her."

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Anna startled at the sound. Thankfully Ziva didn't move, her ninja skills coming through in spades. He kept his gaze firmly on Anna, watching her eyes widen. He sensed all the FBI agents coming up next to him, sighing internally in relief to see all their guns back in their hands.

"It's over, Anna," Gibbs said as he descended upon her. "There's no way for you to win this."

Anna, with one last desperate glance at Gibbs, turned to Ziva and raised her gun. Keeping his eye on Ziva, Gibbs watched with horror as the ninja finally lost her footing as McGee's shot went through Anna's heart. Moving faster than he ever thought he could, Gibbs grabbed her hands before she was lost forever. Pulling her over the edge, he hugged her to his chest as he breathed a heaving sigh of relief.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Ziver," Gibbs whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I will do my best," Ziva said as a tear slide down her cheek. Looking up at him with nothing but terror in her eyes she asked what she most afraid to know. "Where's Tony?"

"McGee?" Gibbs asked turning towards his junior agent with his arm still around Ziva's shoulder. "Where is Tony?"

"On his way to Bethesda," McGee said not looking up from checking Anna's pulse until he was sure she was gone. "The paramedics stabilized him and they said he should be fine. He told me to come help. I found you guys right as Johansen knocked Lake out."

"Is he alright?" Ziva asked Ramsey who was knelt next to the agent.

"Yea, he's alright," Ramsey said looking up at Ziva reassuringly. "He'll have a nice goose egg to brag about, but he'll be just fine."

"What is a goose egg?" Ziva whispered in Gibbs' ear as they started to make their way off the roof.

All Gibbs could do was laugh, a full, loud, very un-Gibbs like laugh. Scrunching up her nose in confusion, she allowed him to help her down the stairs. Outside the apartment, news vans had gathered along with most of her neighbors, all of whom were looking at her with concern and curiosity. Gibbs started to lead her straight to the waiting ambulance, which caused Ziva to dig in her heels when she realized where he was taking her.

"I do not need a hospital, Gibbs," Ziva said stopping short before they reached it. "I am fine."

"I know you are," Gibbs said with a fatherly smile. "But I still want you to get checked out."

"Only if I get to see Tony first," She said knowing she wouldn't leave his side once she reached him.

"Deal," Gibbs said, seeing right through the ploy, but perfectly happy to reunite his two best agents with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Twelve

Tony sat on an uncomfortably cold and hard exam table in a thin hospital gown, waiting to be discharged. His wound had been cleaned and stitched up and he'd been declared ready to go, but had yet to be free to actually leave the busy hospital. Sighing, he looked up when the curtain was pulled back, his heart jumping in his throat when Ziva pulled the curtain shut behind her. Even though he wanted more than anything to grab her and crush her against him, he knew the stitches in his side would not allow it. Instead he reached out a hand, breathing a sigh of happy relief when her small hand fit into his, their fingers automatically entwining. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she brought her other hand to rest on his cheek, her forehead resting against his.

"I thought I would never see you again," Ziva whispered through her tears. "The last image I had of you was you crumpled on the ground, bleeding."

"I'm sorry, baby," Tony whispered back as he pulled back to place a kiss on her forehead. "It scared me too. But you have to believe me when I say I am not planning on leaving you until I'm old and gray."

"I do believe you," Ziva said as she whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you," He said as he gripped her waist while her arms wound around his neck.

"I love you, too," She said with a smile and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

Before the kiss could get really heated, a throat cleared behind them. Fearing it was their fearless leader, Tony braced himself for the headslap. When it never came he opened his eyes to find an older nurse staring at him, patiently waiting for him to let go of Ziva.

"Can you check me without her being across the room?" He practically pleaded.

"Of course," she said with a motherly smile.

Ziva moved to the opposite side of his wound with his hand wrapped tightly around her waist. Ziva wrapped her arm around his upper back and laid her head on his shoulder, not wanting to be far from him ever again. The nurse smiled as she rechecked his stitches and wrote on her chart.

"Alright, sugar," the nurse said with a southern lilt in her voice. "You're all set. Let me just get the discharge papers ready for you."

"Thanks," He said as he rubbed his hand up and down Ziva's back.

While they waited for the nurse to come back, Tony continued to rub her back. Her body was molded to his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He felt more content than he had in his entire life. With a happy sigh, he bit his lip suddenly a little nervous at what he wanted to say out loud. When she lifted a hand and placed it over his heart, his nerves fled.

"Ziva," He said, pulling back to look in her eyes. "Move in with me."

Her mouth dropped open and she didn't say a word. She was speechless for so long he was afraid she was going to say no. But he needn't have worried. Her small smile crept up her face and a happiness he hoped to see for the rest of her life shining in her eyes.

"Yes," She said as she looked deeply in his eyes. "That would make me very, very happy."

Tony captured her lips, placing a hand at the small of her back to bring her even closer. He didn't know this type of happiness existed and it was just the first step in the rest of their lives. Pulling back from her lips he placed a series of kisses across her face before returning to her lips to pull on her lips a few more times. They pulled apart when a chuckle drifted in the room from the doorway. They looked up to see the same nurse standing in the door with a stack of papers in her hands.

"I can't leave the two of you alone for one minute," she playfully scolded.

"I can't help it," Tony said sheepishly. "Being shot brings a whole new perspective to life. Makes me think about things."

"I think it's sweet, sugar," She said as she handed over the paperwork. "At least I know you'll be well taken care of."

Tony looked at Ziva who smiled and nodded her head. He was definitely in good hands. Tony listened patiently while the nurse explained the paperwork to him and promised her he wouldn't show up in her ER again. Ziva then helped Tony dress before taking his hand and leading him out of the hospital. Tony was so happy he was alive and was getting to have his future with the woman of his dreams that he didn't object when Ziva stepped behind the wheel. As the comfortable silence began to stretch, Tony's mood began to dip just a little as his thoughts drifted to Anna.

"Why did she do this?" He whispered as he watched the city speeding by out his window.

"Gibbs said when you were a cop in Baltimore you were involved in a shooting," Ziva said glancing over at him with worry in her eyes. "You had chased down a suspect who took hostages inside a bank."

"Oh my god," Tony said as realization dawned on him. "Stevie Baker. Her son was Stevie Baker."

"Yes," She said quietly. She grabbed his hand, quickly threading her fingers through his and squeezed it to reassure him. "According to Gibbs and McGee, she and her son were two of the hostages and to prove a point the man you had chased shot Stevie in front of her."

"She blamed me," Tony said, closing his eyes. "I was a rookie cop. I saw that kid getting shot in my head for a very long time."

"It was not your fault, Tony," Ziva said confidently. "You were doing your job and that man was unstable. As was Anna."

"How could I have not seen this sooner?" Tony whispered. "If I had you wouldn't have been taken."

Pulling into the parking space in front of Tony's apartment building, she shut off the car and turned to face him. She placed the hand he didn't have clasped in hers against his neck until he faced her. She smiled, not speaking until he chuckled softly and smiled back.

"I am fine, my love," She said lovingly. "It will take a lot to take me away from you for good. And like you, I do not plan on leaving you until I am old and gray."

"Good," He said as he pulled her closer to place a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he curled a lock of dark hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her face. "Let's go rearrange our closet for your clothes."

Ziva smiled and let Tony lead her up to his apartment. She may have been through a tough ordeal, but the outcome was well worth it. Her heart-felt full. In all her wildest dreams she never thought she would be moving in with a man, let alone dreaming of the day he would propose. They spent the rest of the evening in Tony's bedroom, Ziva teasing that he had more clothes than she did. Together they ended up with a pile of clothes for donation and a portion of the closet empty and ready for her clothes. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in front of the closet. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he smiled as he felt her sigh happily. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she smiled before looking up at him.

"You get to tell Gibbs," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Tony tightened his grip on her waist as a laugh broke free. Spinning her around he lifted her up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. They made love into the night then fell asleep wrapped up in each other, content in the knowledge that they had forever together.


End file.
